Unrealistic Love
by PinkiepieandRarity101
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd is released from his frozen prison cell from a mysterious figure , he serves as a double agent for the figure to destroy the titans , will his dark heart change once he gets to know the titan's demoness a little better Main pairing KydxRaven. Minor RobinxStarfire , Kid FlashxJinx , Beast BoyxTerra Rated T.
1. Free and laughter

**It's my first teen titans fanfic hope you enjoy! *Gummy chews on my tail***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans just Valeria , Saurice and Sierra.**

* * *

It was a cold bad day for the villians. they were frozen, stopped and defeated by the Teen Titans , but with the villians frozen who will be the new villians to take on the titans ,  
A mysterious figure came walking into the brotherhood's hideout nothing has change so far , the walls were still grey, the walls were still scarred but the machine still work in progress.

The figure went over to the machine then glanced his way to the frozen villians. "Hmm what would be the best slave to help me destroy the titans ?" then three unfamiliar voices came from the silhouette "Dang where is he ?, I don't know but he was frozen with the rest of the villians remember ? , I like pie , Shut up! ,Now let's do this , Right It's all part of the plan."

"A gorilla ? No , too french and hairy, Now let's see a black-haired elastic woman ? No , she might be too much , A brain?" But what evil would that do ? , I need someone mysterious , someone dark , someone diabolical, someone evil like -the figure spotted kyd wykkyd frozen in a pile with billy numerous,mammoth,gizmo and seemore. "someone like him."

The figure started to think of a way to unfreeze the bat-like teen instead of freezing the others.  
"Let's see here." he pressed the button and begun to unfreeze the pile , he swooped in quick as he grabbed kyd wykkyd out of the pile and quickly press the button to re-freeze the others before they could even wake up.

kyd woked up and begun to rubbed his head from the pain jinx gave him and the others from the previous battle .he turned to see his "friends" are now frozen in there own prison cells. he teleported to the machine to press the button.

"Ah,ah,ah,ah" ,"I wouldn't do that if i were you."

kyd turned to the voice and saw a mysterious dark figure wearing a black fedora,a large grey coat that hides his body,black pointy shoes and glowing orange eyes.

"I wasn't coming here to unfreeze your pals, i was here for you, i see you have the potential to take down the teen titans."  
kyd nodded as he smirked evilly as his beading red eyes begin to glow.

Meanwhile...  
At the Titans Tower the heroes have already taken Dr. Light to jail , now they were relaxing.

Beast boy laughed "Did you guys see the look on Dr light's face when he saw us ?"

"I know right ?" robin laughed.

"Aw man , i thought he was gonna faint." cyborg added cracking up.

"Yes , he was mostly afraid." starfire giggled.

"I knew he was gonna freak out." Raven said

"That was fun." bumble bee join in.

The other titans laughed.

"Who knew being good can actually bring in great rewards and just having fun." jinx said entering the conversation.

"I told you." kid flash said putting an arm around his girlfriend.

Melvin,teether and timmy were beside Raven , melvin tucked on raven's cloak "Raven we're bored is there anything fun to do on this place ?" she asked "Well melvin." raven bend down on the kids height.

"Maybe we could find a game we could all play." she said the other titans nodded , they started to think of what would the young titans like to play that's safe and harmless for them.

Unknown to them a certain bat costume silent teen was outside the the titan's tower waiting for the right moment to strike.  
kyd remember the instructions that the mysterious figure gave him back at the villians hideout.

_Flashback:_

_"Alright listen up , bat boy." the figure said looking down at kyd wykkyd._

_"It's kyd wykkyd ." he corrected him telepathically there was no respond from kyd wykkyd. the mysterious figure blinked , there was a huge "?" on his head._

_ "Son, i have no time for charades , now tell me your name!" he shouted._

_kyd wykkyd jump a bit , then he walked over to the machine and spotted a broken glass that was fogged up , he started writing with his finger and handed the glass to the figure._

_ "kyd wykkyd ? ,_ _how can you tolerate which such a name ?" he asked. kyd blinked not feeling offended at all._

_ "No matter , alright kyd wykkyd" ,"here's step one get have to know the enemy step two you have to find there known weakness and step three attack them and bring them to me , after that you may go rob a bank ,steal a lollipop or set a house on fire whichever please you." kyd nodded and teleported from the former brain's hideout to the titans towers and so it begins._

_End of Flashback._

"Hey y'll , maybe we can get the girls to help us." cyborg said

"Cyborg's right , valeria, saurice and sierra always have good ideas of fun." Jinx explained

"Yeah but where are they anyways ?" bumblebee asked .

Speedy scoffed with his arms crossed "there proberly shopping at the mall again."

"Marvelous they have jouryned to the mall of shopping." starfire gleamed.

"She's right , remember when valeria said they'll shop till they drop ? ,well they're doing it." bumblebee said

"Why would they let they're custom drop on the floor ? ,is this the way the earthlings shop ?" starfire asked in confusion

"No starfire , it means that they will never stop buying things ,there'll just keep going until they need to stop." Raven explained

"Oh." she said

kyd wykkyd teleported behind a wall hearing the titans conversations as he countined to listen he kept thinking about angel ,how he fell out in love with her because of the way she cheated on him by dating punk rocket.  
kyd was furious and heartbroken and swore never to fall in love again. _that's strange _he thought as he spotted melvin , Teether and timmy . _'why are there children in the titans tower ? there too young to fight ? why should i care ? their heroes and i'm a villian.'_

"Hey , where's bobby ?" melvin begin to search around "Hold up , who's bobby again ? cyborg asked "This giant teddy bear that hangs around with melvin,timmy and teether." raven replied as she follows melvin.

_"Yeah who's bobby ?"_ kyd thought  
_"Whoa , whooaaa!"_ he thoughtly exclaimed as he was grabbed by bobby who turned visible.

"Bobby!, there you are! who's that ?" melvin pointed to kyd wykkyd.

_"No one."_ he thought. melvin tilted her head as she got a good look at kyd.

"Are you the good guy or the bad guy ?" the blonde girl asked.

kyd make a gesture of his finger spelling "good" in mid air.

Melvin blinked. "Can you talk ? if you don't talk, then why not ?" he shrugged. "Hmmm i know , maybe Raven will help , she can read minds , bobby put the nice guy down." she demanded.  
bobby did as he was told.

Melvin walk towards , kyd he was taller than her and raven,teether,timmy combined but was shorter than cyborg.

"Come on i'll take you to the others." melvin reach to grab his hand "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS"! Raven's powers pushed wykkyd against the wall.

He groan in pain "Raven!" melvin shouted shouted surpisely.

"Melvin stay away from him he's one of the bad guys." Raven grab melvin into a motherly embrace.

"I was about to find out if he's good or bad and he was trying to tell me something, but he can't talk." she said.

"He's mute." raven said

"Oh." melvin said Raven released kyd wykkyd, then turn to bobby "Bobby , i want you to take melvin to the others." she handed melvin to bobby. he nodded once more before going to the titans living room.

kyd wykkyd brushed the dust off of his cloak.

Raven walked towards him . "W_hat are you doing you ?"_ she asked telepathy. _"I thought you were frozen with the other bad guys."_ she said.

_"I was until a figure unfroze me , for an unknown reason."_ he responded telepathy.

_"Who was it ?"_ she asked .

_"I don't know but the figure disappeared before i could wake up"_ he lied.

_"so...you didn't get a good look at your "rescuer?"_

_ "No." _he lied again

_"That doesn't explain why your here."_ she said.

_"I have no where to go , the hive five tower is destroyed, the titans tower is my only option."_ he said.

_"So you think you can just barged in and turn good?"_ raven asked kyd.

kyd nodded _"I have no choice , what do i got to lose?"_ he asked her.

"You made your point , okay, i'll have a talk with robin while you stay out of it , got it"? she pointed at his chest.

_"Crystal clear"_ kyd said. "i'll be right back" raven said then left.

kyd smirked evilly. she won't know what hit her , but there's something about her , she seems really attractive , her amber red diamond on top of her head,her silky short blue hair , those sapphire crystal eyes,her clear grayish skin and her kissable lips , she's so beautiful.  
wait! why am i thinking about her like that she's a titan and i'm a hive five villan , i promise myself myself not to fall in love with anyone ever again.

* * *

**Pinkie pieGummy 101: (singsong voice.) Ohh it looks like somepony's got a crush.**

**Kyd Wykkyd: (blushes.) NO !, I don't like her .**

**Pinkie pieGummy 101: Sure you don't.**

**Kyd Wykkyd: ...-_-**

**Pinkie pieGummy 101: (Ignore's Kyd) Read and Review and have a cupcake ^^.**


	2. Welcome to the team

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans just Valeria , Saurice and Sierra.**

* * *

Bobby walked over to the other titans with melvin over his shoulder.

Cyborg walked over to them "yo melvin , where's raven?"

"oh she's talking to a silent guy that can't talk." she explained.

"Silent guy?" beast boy asked.

Jinx's eyes widen the mention of the name .

"Wait a minute did he just happened to wear a batman-like costume and has glowing red eyes by any chance?"

"yes." melvin responded.

"It's kyd wykkyd." jinx told her teammates.

"Hold up y'll i think i remember him , yeah." cyborg said.

"How?" robin asked.

"when i was going undercover as stone at the h.i.v.e academy , he was with this winged girl." he explained.

"That was angel , his girlfriend." jinx said.

"Well we just can't leave raven there , she could get hurt." bumble bee inform them.

"she's right let's go." robin shouted.

Melvin got off of bobby and stood in front of robin blocking his path.

"Wait! i think she'll be fine , besides the Silent guy doesn't look like he's holding any weapon."

"Okay then we'll just have to wait." robin said.

Raven was walking towards the hall into the living room thinking on how to tell the other titans about kyd wykkyd . how will the others react? well for one thing i know robin will just shout titans go , beast boy will probably say dude there's a bad guy here , jinx would be shock to see her ex-teammate here , starfire would say raven who is he and why has he not speak to us? and cyborg would be like yo let's get this fool or someting like that.

Raven sighed to her self , boy this is gonna be tough.

She finally went into the living and saw her friends standing and looking out of the windows just thinking.

"What did i miss?" she asked them.

The titans turn and saw that raven was safe , starfire was the first to hug her followed by melvin,teether and timmy. "Raven you are unharmed from the wicked kid" she said.

"Actually starfire his name is pronounced kyd wykkyd."

"So raven what did he want?" robin asked.

Raven sighed for the second time "well he said he wanted to find a place to stay and he had no choice but to come here because the high tower's destoryed so the only way fo him to stay here is to become good." she said really quickly in monotone.

"O-kay but why doesn't he just tell us?" bumble bee asked.

"he can't." raven said. "why not?"

"because he's mute." raven , jinx and kid flash said in unison.

"oh." she said.

"Where is he?" beast boy ask.

"at the hallway." raven responded. "come on." the titans followed her.

At the hallway kyd was meditating he took patience and concentration hmm i wonder what's taking her so long ? , well at least it's better to stay quiet rather than listen to billy's chattering with his dooblegangers.

kyd opened his eyes to the sound of opening doors . right there before his eyes were the teen titans.

"well, well ,well if it isn't mr. i-can't-talk-and-is-psychic decided to visit us here , right?" kid flash teased.

"No." raven said "he just wanted to come stay here , because he has no where to stay." she explained.

Robin walk to kyd while the silent teen himself stood up.

"Alright we want answers , and answers only" he demanded. "who unfrozed you?" kyd looked at raven with a 'tell him what i told you' look.

"oh yeah he told me that he doesn't know who unfroze him but his 'rescuer' disappeared before he could wake up." raven said telling the titans.

"So...you have no idea who unfrozed you?" Robin asked raising a brow.

kyd nodded.

"This is so confusing and weird." bumble bee said. why would an unexpected figure freeze you but not the other villians?"

kyd eyes widen , he didn't want the titans to know his and the figure's plan to capture them and destroy them. he shrugged and gave bumble bee a 'how should i know?' look.

"But it is still explainable , we do not know who unfroze him we must help wicked kid restore his memories and find out who is 'the figure' is." starfire suggested.

"your right star." robin agreed. "okay next question what is your power and what do you do?"

kyd teleported in front of him. "whoa okay... anything else?"

kyd nodded and glanced at the rugged. the titans followed his glanced.

"What are you looking at our rug for?" beast boy asked curiously.

_"watch."_ kyd said at raven's mind.

He slashed the rug in half in mid air with his sharp cape.

Raven was surpised and so were the other titans. "whoa , nice moves" melvin complemented it. although a child for her age she found dark magic rather interesting so she doesn't mind after all she's seen raven's power.

"Hey i remember does moves those were the moves you almost did to slash the living heck out of me." kid flash said.

Raven raised an eye brow "really?"

"yeah that's also the place where i met jinxy winxy." he cooed to his girlfriend.

"aww i remember meeting you too kiddy widdy" jinx said cooeing also

Melvin covered teethers and timmy's eyes , while the older titans even kyd was laughing.

"Okay next question and this is the last question." Cyborg said. "are you willing to turn good and give up evil?"

kyd flinched at cryborg's question "_good."_

"uh raven?' are you sure what he said to us true ?" beast boy asked

Raven nodded "Trust me if he starts to do bad things we'll stop him i promise you that." she said

"okay kyd wykkyd your in." robin said. and we'll build you a room next to raven since you two can communicate well.

* * *

**Kyd Wykkyd: Are you done torturing me yet ?**

**Pinkie pieGummy 101: Nope , i'm just getting started.**

**Kyd Wykkyd: If you weren't a cute pony , i'd slash you in half.**

**Pinkie pieGummy 101: Oh so your a brony ?**

**Kyd Wykkyd: No melvin has been showing me too much of her stuff animals , which i find cute that i restrain myself from slashing.**

**Pinkie pieGummy 101: Awww your such a sweet guy. ^_^**

**Kyd Wykkyd: I did become a titan a couple of months ago.**

**Pinkie pieGummy 101: Duh i know that , which is why i'm writing how you joined.**

**Kyd Wykkyd: Whatever , Read and Review.**


	3. Boys will be boys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans just Valeria , Saurice and Sierra.**

* * *

kyd wykkyd teleported from room to room trying figure out a way to distract the titans long enough to set up a trap to capture them and bring them to the figure.

He was lost in thought until-"NO WAY DUDE! , YOU CHEATED!" beast boy shouted from the living room.

"NO , I DIDN'T! YOU CHEATED! " cyborg yelled back.

kyd walking towards the living room and saw beast boy and cyborg playing with their video game fighting over of who's the winner.

_"Do these guys always fight?"_ kyd ask himself.

_"sometimes."_ raven replied overhearing him.

kyd walk over to a book-reading raven. "_how do you put up with them?"_ he asked.

_"I'm used to it , but sometimes it's good to wear ear plugs every once in a while."_

"R_eally? , are you sure they're okay?"_ he asked.

_"Well let's just say they are in their own little world , a world where tofu , cheeseburgers and video games existed only in their heads."_ she said.

_"In other words, in their dreams right?"_ kyd asked realizing her point.

Raven smiled "_exactly_."

Bumble bee, starfire, jinx and melvin came into the scene.

Bumble bee shook her head. "tsk , tsk when will they ever learn?".

"probably in a million years , when we freeze into the future at the year 2034." jinx said.

"They're always fighting , don't they?" melvin asked.

"Trust me you have no idea what these two boys are capable of when it comes to fighting , first is arguing about the video games , than about the cheeseburgers and tofu after that it's about the driving the T-car." raven said closing her book.

"Why must beast boy and cyborg fight over the game of video? , it is not a prized possession to hold , it is merely a watching device that allows things inside the screen to move with the game of controller." Starfire said.

"Well starfire , let's just say that boys will be boys." bumble bee said.

The other girls nodded including raven.

Bumble bee looked over at kyd wykkyd "oh sorry , no offence."

kyd nodded. "_none taken."_ he telepathy motioned to raven to tell bumble bee.

Raven turns to bumble bee "he said none taken."

"HEYYY Y'LLLLLL!" the titans turned and saw three creatures entering the tower.

The first one that shouted 'hey y'll' is a short pink pegasus wearing a blue tangtop , sky blue mini skirt , beige boots , a sky blue headband and blue/purple ,she was wearing a pearl necklaces she had pink skin , a red dragon birthmark on her left hoof, red violet eyes , multicolor pink/purple hair and wings

Next to her left was her tall buff lightly muscular female dragon friend , who had on a yellow shirt that says 'bunnies', she was wearing a grey vest over her shirt a gold belt with a diamond on it, she also wore beige pants and black stylish boots , the female dragon also had bat-like wings , dark purple wavy hair that goes to her waist a headband with a drop shade on it , she had iris looking eyes with the color purple , light purple skin , claws and a dragon tail with dark purple scales.

On her right was a white tall pegasus wearing a dress with spaghetti straps the dress was blue with pink and purple flower she also wore leggings that went to her knees , she had on a dog collar , pink /purple bracelets, the white pegasus was wearing light pink slippers , she had shaggy white hair with light pink highlights on it resembling zig zags tied in a pony tail (ironic isn't it ?) and was wearing a white headband , her tail was light pink in a curl and she also has wings.

kyd wykkyd never thought he had seen any strange creature like those three . but not most heroes/villains in particular look like humans , most of them are mutants and some are abnormal , what he witness was unbelievable and confusing.

* * *

**Kyd Wykkyd: Why is this chapter so short ?**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: Because i'm all out of ideas and plus i need to bake 34 cupcakes back at sugarcube corner.**

**Kyd Wykkyd: Cupcakes , cupcakes , always with the cupcakes what else do you bake at the big gingerbeard house ?**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: Now that you mention it , i do bake other sweets besides cupcakes , i bake-**

**Kyd Wykkyd: (covers my mouth) Forget i ever asked.**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: (continues to talk muffling in kyd's hands/gloves.)**

**Kyd Wykkyd: Please Read and Review before she starts rambling on and on.**


End file.
